Bowser Jr's Inside Story
by SpongeKrabsPlankton
Summary: Part 1 of Royal Triplets AU After waking up in a different world, Bowser Jr. finds himself trying to find out what happened and stop Fawful from closing the portal.
1. Waking Up

**Mario belongs to Nintendo.**

Starlow opened her eyes and looked around. Three creatures were laying in front of her. Two looked like they were human and one looked like they were a giant turtle creature. Starlow looked to her left and saw two turtle-like children. Starlow slowly got off the ground and it didn't take her long to realize who the figures were.

Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Ollie, and Connie.

"Guys! Wake up!" Starlow shouted and flew in front of the three adults. Starlow got closer to Mario and pulled on his mustache. Mario slowly opened his eyes and tried to stand up but quickly fell back down. He's low on energy. Starlow thought.

"Mario, can you get a mushroom?" Starlow asked. Mario tilted his head to the side but did what the star sprite asked for him to do and pulled out a red mushroom from his right back pocket. Mario took a bite and quickly jumped up with a huge grin on his face. Oh, thank goodness. Starlow thought.

Mario walked over to Luigi and tore off a small piece of the mushroom and opened Luigi's mouth and placed it in Luigi's mouth. Luigi groaned and opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his older twin's brown shoes.

"Mario?" Luigi asked. Mario grabbed both of Luigi's hands and slowly pulled Luigi up to his feet.

"Are you ok Luigi?" Mario asked as he dusted some dirt off of his younger brother.

"I think so. Where are we?" Luigi asked.

Starlow moved over to Bowser and she was glad that she or the bros didn't have to do anything because the Koopa king was already awake and checking on his two youngest children.

"Come on Ollie, wake up for daddy and Connie, please." Bowser pleaded with Ollie. Connie sniffled and grabbed onto Ollie's hand.

"P-Papa? C-Connie?" Ollie asked as he opened his purple eyes that he got from his mother. Bowser let out a sigh of relief and kissed Ollie's cheek while Connie hugged his big brother while tears left his eyes.

"Where are we, Mario?" Luigi asked. Starlow looked around and once she saw a Goombule like she saw Mario and Luigi battle in Bowser's Trash Pit.

"We're in somebody's Trash Pit," Starlow said causing the three adults and two children to look at her.

"But who's Trash Pit?" Mario asked. Bowser looked behind him and he realized that Bowser Jr. wasn't with them.

"Have any of you guys see Jr.?" Bowser asked. Both humans and star sprite shook their heads.

"Maybe Jr's in the next room, Bowser," Mario suggested, hoping he could give the Koopa king some hope. Bowser nodded his head in agreement with Mario's suggestion and they started to walk towards the exit of the current room they were in.

Ollie and Connie whimpered causing Bowser to stop walking and nuzzle his two youngest sons. Mario felt dread overcome him because he knew that it wouldn't be good once they found Jr.

"I don't see Jr. anywhere Mario," Luigi said as they walked down to a pipe. Mario punched Luigi's shoulder causing the younger twin to rub where his big brother hit him and turn around and realize that he wasn't helping their current situation.

"Sorry." Luigi apologized.

"Mr. Mario! Mr. Luigi!" A high pitched voice shouted.


	2. The Future King Wakes Up

It took a few minutes until they got to the final room of Jr's Trash Pit. Mario in front, Luigi behind him, Bowser was behind Luigi carrying Connie while Ollie held his left hand, and Timmy was behind Ollie carrying Starlow. Both toad and Koopa talked as they walked. Starlow found it cute that the toddler most likely found a new friend.

After battling two more Spike Blops, the group found themselves in a new room and saw a lot of items and toads. One toad with green spots ran over and quickly pulled Timmy into a tight hug. Timmy giggled as the toad with green spots spun him around.

"Don't you ever do that again Timothy Evan Scott!" The toad with green spots scolded the child.

"Sorry, sissy." Timmy apologized and let Starlow go and let his sister guide him to their mother. Bowser looked at Ollie who gave his father a sad smile. Bowser sighed and scooped Ollie into his arms and ran one of his fingers through Ollie's black hair.

"We'll find Jr. soon Ollie," Bowser reassured his child. Ollie smiled and looked at Connie who was starting to doze off. Ollie moved closer to his little brother and wrapped his arms around Connie and laid his head down onto Connie's chest and closed his eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jr. groaned as he slowly got up. Ow!_ Ow! Ow! _Jr's brain told its owner. Jr. hissed and sat down and took a few deep breaths. Once Jr. thought he was ok to try again, he slowly stood up and waited for the pain to return. But it didn't. Jr. let out a sigh of relief and walked up the hill. The sun started to rise over the horizon letting the prince know that morning was coming.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY KID!" A voice screamed from down the hill.


	3. A Whole New World and Danger

"Ow! What was that for?" Jr. asked and rubbed his nose.

"Sorry kid, my little brother kicked the shell so hard that it landed in Huge Woods." The Koopa Troopa apologized. Jr. looked over at the second Koopa Troopa who was hiding behind his big brother.

"It's ok. But where are we?" Jr. asked.

"In Huge Woods. It's named after Cold Mill's founder, Elizabeth Huge." The older Koopa Troopa explained.

"Cold Mill? That's not a town or city in the Mushroom Kingdom." Jr. said.

"What's The Mushroom Kingdom, Teddy?" The second Koopa Troopa asked.

"It's a kingdom in a different world Boe. This kid probably got on the World Bus without him knowing it." Teddy answered.

"The World Bus?" Jr. asked. Teddy sighed and picked Boe up and grabbed Jr's hand.

"Look, I'll explain it once we get back to our house. I have to get ready for work anyways." Teddy said and guided Jr. out of the forest.

**OOOOOOOOO**

"Did you guys hear what he said?" Starlow asked as she looked at Mario, Luigi, and Bowser.

"Yeah, Jr. got on The World Bus but it hasn't been working since my father was king," Bowser said and pushed the blue ball back to Connie.

"Then how did Jr. get on it if it's not working?" Starlow asked and Bowser shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know and I don't care. All I care right now is my boys." Bowser said. Starlow sighed and looked at Mario and Luigi. Both twin brothers shrugged their shoulders.

**OOOOOOOOO**

"Careful kiddo, The Moon-lit Canal is pretty deep," Teddy warned.

"That's ok, I've been swimming since me and my two younger brothers were six months old," Jr. said. Teddy sighed and walked over to Jr. just in case something did happen.

"How much longer until we're at your house, Teddy?" Jr. asked.

"Once we get to the other side we'll..." Teddy cut himself off once he saw bubbles in the water.

"Boe you're going to go with the kid and you're going to follow the path and go home and tell papa and grandpa to come to help me," Teddy instructed Boe. Boe nodded and walked over to Jr. and the two ran to the other side.

"Are you sure that you can handle what's in there?" Jr. asked. Teddy didn't respond but pointed at the two younger boys.

"Come on Boe, we've got to go," Jr. said and grabbed Boe's hand.

"But I can't leave my big brother!" Boe protested and started to walk back to Teddy.

"Boe! Do you think Teddy wants to see his little brother getting killed?" Jr. asked. Boe looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"Good, now we're going to go get your dad and grandpa and then they can come to help Teddy," Jr. said and they started running.


End file.
